Without You
by bryblumer120
Summary: Draco and Ginny get mysteriously bonded together. After only a few short hours, they feel a connection that is deeper than anything they've ever felt before. But what is the truth behind whatever is pulling them together? DGB R&R!
1. First Connection

"I…I can't breath!" Ginny gasped, crumbling onto the floor. She felt like there was an iron fist clenching around her lungs and fire was burning through her chest. Clawing at her throat as she struggled for air, her eyes flickered through the empty hall for someone to help her. 

Trying desperately to call for help, she slammed her hands against the floor with as much strength as she could, all the while trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Tears started streaming down her face as she began to loose even more power, the pounding of her hands slowing down to a listless tap.

Her head began to feel heavy, her eyelids felt as they were being weighted with lead. With one last gasp for air, she heard the words, "Aw, fuck!" while two black shoes stopped in front of her eyes.

* * *

Draco was on his way out of Transfiguration, clutching his forehead for some semblance of calm against the raging storm brewing between his temples. His head hurt so bad, he couldn't even focus.

It came on suddenly, as he was trying to turn a porcupine into a pillow, it felt like a giant boulder was thrown at his head. Screaming in pain, he collapsed to the floor. McGonagall immediately sent him to the infirmary.

As he walked through a few halls, he heard a crash and then quiet pounding. Rounding the corner, his heart stopped when he saw a petite girl collapsed on the floor. Running forward, he noticed that it was the youngest Weasley,

Lifting the light red-head from the ground, he immediately started running towards the hospital wing. Suddenly, his pounding headache was gone and all he could think about was getting Ginny Weasley to the hospital wing.

As he cradled her in his arms, he saw that she was breathing again. "Your gonna be okay, Ginny. Don't worry." he muttered. Pushing open the big wooden door with his foot, he called for Madame Pomfrey.

The nurse came bubbling immediately in. "Oh my! What seems to have happened here!" Draco shrugged, looking down at the angelic face that was Ginny Weasley. "Well, put her on a bed, put her on a bed!"

Draco nodded, walking quickly over to the nearest cot. After placing Ginny on the mattress he stood straight, only to crumble to his knees as white hot pain seared behind his eyes. "Heaven's child! What's gotten into you!"

"My head" Draco wailed, clutching his forehead. At the same moment, Ginny started thrashing on the bed gasping for air. Madame Pomfrey's eyes grew with shock as she tried to figure out which problem she should approach first.

Choosing the student who was begging for air, tears streaming down her closed eyes. Draco slowly tried to rise to get out of the nurse's way, grasping the edge of Ginny's bed, his long fingertips brushing against Ginny's freckled arm.

Stopping suddenly with the sudden escape of his headache, he looked down at the pale girl with light freckles sprinkled across her face, who was breathing normally.

Experimentally lifting his hand, he immediately placed it back on her elbow as pain came whooshing back to his head. Madame Pomfrey watched the exchange in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"I'm going to get the Headmaster. Don't move, Mr. Malfoy." she mumbled, running quickly out of the room. Draco sighed, resting on his heels as he watched the pudgy woman bustle out of the infirmary.

Looking down at the scarlet-haired beauty whose hand he was holding, he sighed again. She was beautiful, he did have to admit, as he examined her delicate features. Freckles were sprinkled lightly across the ridge of her button nose and her rosy cheeks. She had full pink lips that were parted slightly from her previous efforts at the intake of oxygen. Her hair wasn't the bright orange of her brothers, but a deep red with copper and lighter orange highlights.

Draco desperately wanted to touch her pale cheeks, to brush the stray hair out of her face. After watching her for a moment more, he realized that he could if he wanted to. Ginny was asleep, Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the room, and he had to touch her if he wanted to ward off a headache and let her continue to breath.

Moving his right hand quickly to her slim waist, his left arm extended to her cheek, brushing across it delicately. Almost as if afraid to touch her, Draco gently pushed her hair back away from his face. He immediately noticed that she was even paler than he, her skin shining a porcelain white while his had a glow of sun-kissed days soaring above the clouds on his Nimbus 2001.

Smiling slightly as Ginny sighed deeply, turning into his hand, Draco whispered, "So beautiful," admiring her features once again. Jerking his hand back suddenly, after realizing what he said, Draco slammed his open palm against his forehead.

"What are you thinking! She's a Weasley" he hissed at himself, running a hand through his shaggy hair that he refused to gel anymore. Turning at the opening of the doors, he watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all walked into the classroom.

"What's going on!" he asked immediately, rising from the floor to sit on the side of Ginny's bed, now holding her hand in between his. Dumbledore smiled, pulling a chair over to where Draco was sitting, their knees brushing together.

"Could you wake Miss Weasley for me, please, Mister Malfoy?" Draco nodded quickly, turning to look at Ginny. "Weasley. Wake up!" he called, nudging her shoulder roughly.

Ginny shot up in the bed, her green eyes scanning the room quickly before landing on Draco. Staring at him in confusion for a moment, her gaze slowly lowered to their conjoined hands. Eyes growing the size of dinner plates, she immediately snatched her hand away.

Draco moaned in agony, rolling forward to clutch his head between his hands as Ginny gasped for breath. Draco's hand searched blindly for any part of Ginny to hold, finally resting on her upper thigh. After he took a moment to gather himself, he sat up, looking Ginny in the eyes. "We have to stay touching, Weasley, unless you want that to keep happening."

Ginny frowned, biting her lower lip, "Why?" she asked quietly, placing her hand over Draco's and pushing it down to her knee. Dumbledore smiled softly, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it seems like you two have been cursed. I'll look into it, but in the meantime, we need to do something about your schedules and your rooming." Draco smirked at this, while Ginny started panicking.

"Different rooms!" she whispered.

Dumbledore nodded, a small twinkle in his eyes, "Of course. You two are going to have to share everything, if you have to stay in contact. So until we find a counter curse, you'll have to share a room."

"I hardly think that's appropriate, Headmaster." Draco added.

Snape scoffed, "Would you rather suffer through and exploding headache while she dies from suffocation!" Draco sighed, "I thought not."

Ginny bit her lower lip, falling back on the bed and throwing her hands over her head. Draco immediately reached up, pulling one of her hands into his and lacing the fingers. "This is ridiculous." she muttered.

* * *

_Dear Daddy and Mums,_

_I have some bad, bad news. Somehow, I've been magically bonded to Draco Malfoy._

_It's a long confusing story actually…you see, I was in Charms with Professor Flitwick, and I started having trouble breathing. It wasn't that bad originally, just a small cough. Then as class wore on, my breathing became harder and harder. I fled the classroom, trying to get to The Infirmary, when I couldn't breath at all._

_The last thing I remember before passing out is seeing a pair of feet in front of me. The next thing I know, I'm being awoken in the Hospital Wing with Draco holding my hand and Dumbledore in front of me. Of course, I didn't want to be touching a Malfoy so I took my hand back. As soon as I did, I couldn't breath again! It was absolutely terrible._

_Apparently, Draco gets these tremendously terrible headaches where he can't even open his eyes it hurts so much. He is being very civil about this, actually, treating me kindly and not calling me names._

_I haven't told Ron about this situation yet, I've spent my entire afternoon moving into my new dorm room and adjusting to Draco being with me. We have to share a room because we can't separate for even a moment, it hurts too much._

_It's not as bad as it seems though, just different. Dumbledore said he is doing everything he can to help us, so I have complete faith that this will be solved very soon. I love you!  
Ginny_

**Father,**

**Due to some freak accident, I have been magically bonded to Virginia Weasley. I am in no way responsible for whatever happened. I have had to move rooms so we can live together. Unfortunately, I can't be separated from her for even a moment. Severus is currently looking for what possibly could have brought this upon me. I have faith that he'll find the solution.**

**Draco.**

"Stop reading over my shoulder! Your making me nervous!" Ginny wailed, throwing her quill down and folding up her paper.

Draco scoffed, "What else do you expect me to do? You just spent forty-five minutes writing a letter to 'Daddy and Mums'. And I can't exactly go anywhere." His hand was on top of her left hand as she wrote with her right.

Ginny sighed, lifting her hands up in the air, (with Draco's right still interlocked with her left) arching her back and yawning with exhaustion. Draco smiled at the younger girl, standing up and pulling her with him.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he started walking her towards her closet on the right side of the room. She opened the wooden door, stepped inside, then plucked a modest pair of duck covered pajama pants and a yellow hoody. Looking back at Draco, she frowned.

"How are we going to do this?" she whispered, "I have to go to the bathroom and shower and brush my teeth and stuff."

Draco frowned, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling as far away as he could while still holding onto her hand. "We're just going to have to do things like this…I guess…"

Ginny sighed, reaching closer to Draco and tugging him towards the bathroom. "Turn around." she commanded, "And don't you dare look!"

"As if I'd want to look at you," he snorted as he span, staring at the purple and black tiled walls. He followed blindly as Ginny walked toward the shower, then sat down on the toilet seat while still reaching up as she turned on the water.

When the spray came on, Draco heard Ginny mutter, "To think. I might never be able to take a bath ever again." He frowned, rubbing a hand over his face before turning to the shower curtain.

Tinted gray. The shower curtain was just a light, tinted, gray. He could still see the outline of the Weaslette, the arch of her back, the curve of her legs. And it was at that exact moment he realized that she wasn't the Little Weaslette anymore. He wasn't so pissed about being attached to her anymore, either.

* * *

Lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, Ginny thought over her day. All in all, it wasn't as bad as she thought being attached to Draco would be, but it was awkward.

Especially getting changed. After many attempts of sticking her head through the sleeves of her shirt while still touching him, she finally stepped on his left foot and stayed there until she was finished changing.

Turning on her side, one hand thrown above her head, her shoulder taking form of another pillow, she looked at Draco. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Stop squirming!" he snapped, flipping over so he was facing her. His mercury eyes traced her form, then he growled, trying to get comfortable while still holding onto her hand.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm just not used to sleeping like this!" she whined, shifting once again to find a more comfortable position.

Draco flipped onto his stomach, quickly switching hands, "This is going to be the longest night ever."

* * *

Sunlight streaming through the windows, Draco's eyelids fluttered open slowly. Yawning happily, he hugged his soft, curvy pillow closer to his chest. He had never slept as well as he did last night, he thought to himself with a smile.

And then he realized that a pillow couldn't possibly be curvy. And then he realized that his pillow was a red-headed Weasley. Looking over the intimate position they had gotten themselves into through out the night, he tried to figure out how to pry himself out from underneath her.

Ginny's head was resting daintily on his chest, her hair sprawled out around her. Her right leg was intertwined with his, and the only way you could tell where his ended and hers began was the deep contrast of her smooth pale leg against his tanned muscular thighs. One of his arms was wrapped around her back, holding her to him. His other was intertwined with her fingers, their connected palms resting on the deep purple pillow. Ginny's extra arm was lying against his bare chest, ((seeing as he only slept in pajama bottoms)) fingers splayed palm-down.

There was no way he was going to get out of this without her waking up first, so he stayed motionless, praying she would wake soon. It was early still, so he didn't have to worry about missing breakfast or any classes just yet.

Looking down again, he admired the delicate features of Virginia Weasley. Pushing her hair back from her face, he once again mulled over the situation he was faced with.

He was attached to a beautiful Weasley that didn't hate him as much as the rest of her family did. He didn't have many options, so far, but he did come across two very different ways to handle it.

He could always do what his father would want, treating her like the lower class muggle-lover that she is…or he could befriend the lovely girl, taking advantage of the closeness they are forced into and finally have the beautiful girl Potter rejected. Finally having something better, first.

Deciding on the latter, he began formulating a plan to make Ginny Weasley fall head-over-heels in love with him. It was the perfect revenge against Pot-head. Once the idiot realized what he was missing, Ginny would be too in love with him to even notice Potter. It would piss her smarmy brother off as well. Absolutely perfect, not to mention Ginny was drop dead gorgeous.

Ginny started to stir lightly, nuzzling her face further into his chest and sighing happily. Draco grinned, hugging Ginny closer, this was going to be the smartest thing he's ever done. In spite of her being a mudblood-loving Weasley, she was pretty god damn perfect.

As Ginny's eyes began fluttering open, he held onto her tightly so she wouldn't immediately jump out of his embrace, causing them both pain that he'd rather not endure at 6 in the morning. He didn't mind holding her in his arms that much, either.

After she took a minute to wake up and realize what exactly she was sleeping on, she gasped in shock, tensing up. He smiled reassuringly, whispering, "Morning beautiful. Are you feeling okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she nodded slowly. "It's still early. We have about an hour until breakfast. If your still tired, you can sleep some more." Ginny shook her head, sitting up.

"No, I'm not really tired." she muttered, pulling her arms away as Draco wrapped his hands around her waist.

Pulling her hair off to the side, he placed his chin on her shoulder. "What do you normally do in the mornings, Gin?" She bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

"Well…I usually just read for a little then get ready…but if you do something else…like go running or something…we can. I really, really don't mind." Draco just smiled shaking his head.

"No, no I don't do anything important. What book are you reading now, Gin?" Ginny blushed, grabbing her wand from her bedside table.

"Accio book!" she summoned. A ratty blue book came soaring through the air and into Ginny's hands. "The Phantom Of The Opera. I've read it a million times, but I just can't get enough of it…do you have something to read?" She added as an after thought.

Draco shook his head, leaning against the headboard and pulling Ginny back so she was leaning against his chest. "No…but I can just read over your shoulder." he smiled softly at her once again, tracing a circle against her stomach.

* * *

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Draco held her like a porcelain doll. Closing the book lightly, she turned to look at him, leaning against one of the legs she was seated between. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

Draco frowned, then reached forward to push a lock of hair out of her face. His slate eyes locked with her emerald green, "Because us fighting would be the stupidest thing we could ever do."

Ginny bit her lower lip, "But…I'm a Weasley. You're a Malfoy…we don't…it's not like we're…We can't just be…_friends_."

"Why not, Ginny? We're stuck together, for heaven knows how long, so why not be friends. We have no reason to hate each other, Ginny. We've never personally faulted each other, so why not make the best of the situation we're in?" After Draco realized he was ranting, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Ginny reached out, pulling Draco's hand into hers, then taking another moment to lace their fingers. "Your right Draco…this whole…thing…would be better if we were friends. But my brother…"

"I'm not going to be nice to him or Pot-head or Granger. But you, Gin-Bug," He paused, smiling and lightly nudging her chin, "I could see us becoming the best of friends. I've always noticed you, little one, you're special. I can tell."

Blushing, Ginny leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Draco beamed, hugging her waist and pulling her tight against him. "It will all be okay, Ginny. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Draco. I didn't expect you to be this wonderful." she whispered turning her head so it was buried in his neck.

Draco smiled to himself as he held her, realizing how perfect she felt in his arms. Things were falling into place even faster than he expected, she already trusted him. So innocent, so beautiful…so perfect, he thought, kissing the top of her head lightly.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Ginny said quickly, her breathing coming in short, sudden gasps.

Draco turned to her, taking her other hand in his as well. "Ginny, calm down." he said. Her eyes grew even wider and her breathing became even more sporadic. Draco pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"Gin-bug, you'll be fine. I'm always beside you. If worse comes to worse, Dumbledore can intervene. We're friends Gin, we can handle this."

She nodded slowly, her eyes still locked on his. "Okay…I think I can do this." she murmured, turning to the giant wooden doors. Pushing them open at the same time, the entire Great Hall was moved to silence as they stared at the hand-holding pair in the threshold.

"I lied. I can't do this." she cried softly, trying to turn around.

"Come on Ginny, be strong. We'll sit at your table today, okay?" Draco whispered softly, tugging her slowly to the Gryffindor table.

As they reached the table, Draco was tackled to the ground by one Ron Weasley as Ginny was pulled away from him by Harry.

Screaming in pain, Draco pushed Ron off and rushed toward Ginny who's chest was heaving in the effort to breath.

Harry immediately stepped in front of Ginny, spreading both arms to keep her behind him, even though she was struggling to get to Draco. "I don't know what he's done to you Gin, but he's evil!" Harry called, glaring at Malfoy.

One of Ginny's hands were at her throat with the other extended toward Draco, who was on his knees, his head clutched in his hands. Ron leaped onto his back at that moment, slamming his hands into Draco's back.

"You keep your bloody hands off of my sister you slimy git!" he screamed. Draco just crumpled over in agony, trying to slowly crawl over to where Ginny was collapsed, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs.

Hermione was leaning over Ginny, trying to do something to help her, all the while glaring at Draco. Harry was looking between the two, trying to figure out if he should help Ginny or fight Ron.

"MISTER WEASLEY! What on EARTH do you think your doing? Fifty points from Gryffindor! EACH! Now let Mister Malfoy go and let him get to Miss Weasley!" Snape bellowed.

The Dream Team froze, Ron falling off of Draco's back. Draco quickly made his way over to Ginny, gathering her in his arms and burying his face into her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

The only sound in the Great Hall were Ginny's deep breaths and Draco's mutters of, "It'll be okay.--That won't happen again.--The worst is over, Ginny." over and over. Everyone was stunned and confused, still watching as Dumbledore swept down from his post, gathering the five students and leading them out of the Great Hall.

Ginny and Draco were still wrapped around each other, Draco kissing Ginny repeatedly on the head and whispering in her ear while she sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"VIRGINIA MARGUERITE WEASLEY YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON THIS INSTANT!" Ron bellowed as soon as they were in Dumbledore's office.

The connected pair were sitting on a love seat, Draco's arm around her shoulder, his other hand stroking her face as she bawled. "Shhh…it's okay. It's all over now." He was whispering.

"Mister Weasley, take a seat." Dumbledore said calmly. Ron whirled on him, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Take a seat? TAKE A SEAT! You want me to take a seat while my little sister is BAWLING in the arms of a MALFOY! Are you MAD!" he screamed. Hermione gasped, as Harry stood up, placing an arm on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron. Sit down. Now." he commanded, squeezing his shoulder tightly and leading him to the couch. "Deep breaths man, deep breaths." **(((A/N Ahaha. I just had to. I'm sorry))**

Ron's purple face slowly dulled to a red as he breathed in and out, then finally it was back to it's regular shade of freckled white. "Now that your calm, Mister Weasley, I'll try to explain what's going on."

Ron nodded, glaring once at Malfoy, who was now hugging Ginny, his head resting on hers. Her face was buried deep into his shoulder, as he rubbed her back, still whispering soothing words into her ear.

"You see, Mister Weasley, your sister has somehow been bonded to Mister Malfoy. When you tore them apart in the Great Hall this morning, you sent them both into excruciating agony." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Hermione bit her lip, "Bonded? What do you mean?" she asked quietly, pulling Ron's hand into her own to calm him down.

"I'm not exactly sure, Miss Granger, but when they are not touching physically, Miss Weasley cannot breath and Mister Malfoy can't see straight from such painful aches of the head." he answered.

Harry frowned, shaking his head, "So their stuck together! And there is nothing you can do about it?"

"We're trying to figure out what could have connected them together like this, but so far we haven't found anything." he continued to explain calmly.

"This is ridiculous." Ron grumbled, glaring again at Malfoy, "Gin. Are you alright?" he then asked quietly.

Ginny said nothing, her head still deep in Draco's chest. "That was the worse it's been so far…she's in shock." Draco said quietly, "My head has never hurt so much…so I can only imagine how awful it must have been for Gin…" he trailed off at the end, looking down at the crying girl.

Dumbledore rose from his chair, walking towards the door. "Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, Mister Potter…you are excused to go to classes now. I need to have a word with Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley."

The three rose from their seat, Ron stopping at Ginny and kissing her quickly whispering an, "I love you, baby sister," in her ear. She then nodded into Draco's shoulder, signifying that she heard him, and the dream team left Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Weasley, can you please come out now?" Dumbledore said softly, touching her shoulder. Ginny sat up slowly, cuddling into Draco's shoulder. He placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her as close to him as possible.

Dumbledore smiled at the two, his blue eyes now twinkling. "You say that was the worst you've ever felt it?" he inquired. Ginny nodded slowly, "So it's getting progressively worse when you separate?" Again, Ginny nodded.

Dumbledore made a small 'hmm' sound, then waved his hand in a gesture that they could leave. When the pair reached the door, he spoke. "You can excuse yourselves from class today, you've been through enough. I'll have the house elves deliver your food at lunch. I would pray that you will talk to your friends before dinner so you can attend, hmm?"

Draco rolled his eyes with a nod and Ginny muttered a quiet "Yes, Headmaster." Then Draco pulled her out of the ornamented office.

* * *

"You know, it's really weird." Ginny said, her head on Draco's chest as she watched him play with her hands, entwining the fingers and tracing circles on her palms.

Draco looked down at her with a smile, "What is, Gin-Bug?" he asked. They were lying on the purple bed in their dorm, just talking calmly and getting to know each other better.

"I don't normally trust people this fast…after my first year…I just haven't been able to open up to anybody. But with you…I feel like I can tell you anything. Kinda like what I just told you…cause I've never told anyone that…" Taking a deep breath, her cheeks turned pink and she bit her lower lip.

Draco smirked, pulling them up into a sitting position. Looking Ginny straight in the eyes, he cupped her cheeks and ran the palm of his thumb over the pinkish tint. "I know exactly what you mean. Before this…I despised you. Now…being attached to doesn't seem like enough…you know what I mean? I think it's the curse."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. It's definitely the curse…but I'm beginning to think that the curse isn't that bad. You're the best friend I've ever had, Draco. And I've only really known you for about 9 hours."

"I feel the same way, Gin. There's just something about you…" he said, leaning forward slightly, "Merlin your beautiful," he then murmured.

Ginny blush ran deeper and she turned her face from his intense gaze. Draco sighed, reaching up and pushing her chin back up. "Don't hide from me Ginny…" he whispered.

Her jade green eyes locked with his mercury and she bit her lower lip. Draco smiled, "There's my princess." Ginny smiled up at him, "You don't know how good you are for me, Gin-bug." he said, pulling both her hands to his heart.

"Draco, I think…I think I might…" lowering her gaze, she bit her inner cheek. Draco brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly.

"I want to be with you, Gin-bug. And not just as friends." Then he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips.

It was sweet, innocent…everything Ginny imagined her first kiss to be like. Just the light brushing of lips, romantic and chaste. After Draco pulled away, he immediately tugged Ginny to him, hugging her tightly. As she inhaled the scent that was Draco Malfoy, soap, some rich cologne, and the essence of rain, she smiled.

Yesterday she woke up hating him, as he hated her. He was everything she didn't know or want to know. Rude, condescending, the son of a known death eater…most likely going to be a death eater. She was everything he looked down on, poor, friendly, weak, and friends with the muggle-bloods. They were never meant to even associate with friendly terms.

And then they were somehow bonded together. Hours later, they're friends…and following that, they are kissing on their shared bed, beginning a relationship with each other. Beginning a relationship with a person they don't know at all. Beginning a relationship with someone who is absolutely everything they are fighting against.

Beginning a relationship with another human, that they cannot live without. A relationship with an enemy, who became closer than a best friend could ever be…in 24 hours.

Becoming lovers with the soul mate who is destined to be ripped away from them as soon as physically possible.

They were starting to fall. Hard, fast, and completely out of control.

And they wanted nothing more for the roller coaster ride to begin.

* * *

**This was a weird idea I got when I was...uhm...I don't remember. But I had a really trippy inspiration I promise. LoL. **

**MACKSY!>>>I dedicate this story to you :-) :-) **

**So those little review things are really swanky aren't they? Yeah. **

**You should hit me up with a few.**

**Let this author get her daily fix :-P**

Hit the purple button!


	2. Bonded To Us

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm kind of in a…let's just not do that whole writing thing…slump.**

**My computer seems to hate me too. Haha.**

* * *

Rising quickly from the purple duvets, Ginny dragged Draco with her into the bathroom. Fleeing to the porcelain bowl while Draco tried to figure out what was going on, Ginny emptied out her insides completely until she was heaving dry-air.

Draco, finally coming to grips with what was going on, placed his hand on her lower back and gently pulled her long copper hair out of her face. Bunching it in his hand, he gently rubbed her back as Ginny continued to gag.

After a few long moments of Ginny's dry-heaving, blood began to spatter against her lips and the pure white of the toilet. After staring at the drastic difference between the red and white for a moment. Draco snapped himself out of shock and scooped Ginny up into his arms, cradling her to his naked chest.

"Shhh…it'll be okay Gin-bug." he whispered as she convulsed and coughed, curling into him. Small rivulets of dark red blood dripped down his muscular chest, but Draco didn't even notice. His only goal was to get Ginny to the Hospital Wing before something happened.

Pushing the doors quickly open, he called for Madame Pomfrey. The plump nurse came bustling in, her hair still up in a nightcap, her sleeping gown covered in large chickens.

Draco sat down on one of the beds, clutching Ginny to his chest as she started coughing and gagging again.

"I don't know what's going on. Please help--" he started, but was interrupted by the banging of the large wooden doors.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Pansy Parkinson screamed, running in front of Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle, who were supporting one Blaise Zambini between them. Blaise was currently coughing profusely, with a small trace of blood dripping down is chin.

Draco's mouth dropped open at his weak best friend. Never before had he seen Blaise so weak, his flipped brown hair wet and hanging in front of his face, his sparkling blue eyes without their sheen.

Blaise locked eyes with Draco for a moment, the only person in the room even noticing that he was there, then looked away again, quickly. Draco was stunned. Blaise was ashamed of himself for being sick.

Running his free hand through his hair quickly, he watched helplessly as his best friend and his girlfriend both coughed and coughed for what seems like forever. Then he suddenly rose from where he was sitting, picked Ginny up, and placed her onto the bed beside Blaise.

As Draco held Ginny's hand, he took Blaise's and placed it on Ginny's waist. Immediately after, they both stopped coughing and heaving, their breathing returning to normal.

Exhaling in a sigh of relief, Draco smiled softly at Ginny, then nudged Blaise awake.

Blaise's blue eyes looked up at him curiously, waiting for reason as to why he was attached to Ginny Weasley. Draco then nudged Ginny awake, and suggested that they all head back to their room leaving Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and a very confused Madame Pomfrey behind.

* * *

"Why me?" Ginny muttered, tears slowly making their way down her face. It was late into the night and both Draco and Blaise sat in silence as Ginny slowly unraveled.

Draco sighed, running his free hand over his face. "Ginny, everything will be okay. We'll figure this all out."

Blaise was silently tracing his long finger up and down Ginny's wrist, deep in thought as he stared at what he was doing. Grinning slightly, his cerulean eyes snapped up to Ginny's jade green. "You have a scar in the shape of a heart."

Blushing, Ginny nodded, biting her lower lip. "I don't remember getting it. It's just always been there…" Pulling her hand up to show Draco, Blaise quickly wrapped his arm around her waist.

Draco ran his finger lightly across the scar, then looked Ginny in the eyes. "You're going to have to talk to your brother again. And he's not going to like this…"

Ginny sighed, shaking her head, "I hate this!" she exclaimed, throwing her face into the plump purple pillow** (A/N ah…the alliteration)** and screamed out her frustrations.

Smirking, Draco kissed her on the top of her head, "Aw, Gin-bug. It's not that bad…at least we can all be together!"

Ginny sat up quickly, flipping over and folding herself Indian-style, "Huh?"

Blaise laughed at her reaction, "Little one, you're aware that Drake and I are best friends, correct?"

Nodding, Ginny's eyes flickered from Blaise's dazzling bright blue to Draco's hypnotizing mercury. Blaise smiled reassuringly at her, "Well…Draco and I have both…noticed…you for the longest time. And because we're so close, we have no problem sharing you between us."

Ginny nodded slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Oh…okay…I guess that's alright. I guess…" she paused for a moment, "I mean, I really can't help being attracted to you both…"

* * *

"Ron! I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Ginny cried helplessly, "But can you please just not be so mean! I need your help getting through this!"

Ron spun on his heel, glaring at his little sister, "How could you get yourself into this, Ginny! You know better than to get involved with Slytherins! What kind of Weasley are you!"

"Ron, please. You're not being fair!" she screamed indignantly, "Can't you just try and help me? I'm your sister!" she wailed.

Ron's brown eyes turned black with anger, "No sister of mine dates Slytherins." he growled.

Ginny gasped, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Ron…what are you-" she started only to be cut off by her furious brother.

"YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!" he screamed, turning his back to his sister.

As Ginny's green eyes filled with tears, she spun around and buried her head in Blaise's chest, "I can't help it!" she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco, who was holding Ginny's hand, glared at 'The Golden Trio'. He then turned into the embracing pair, circling his own arms around Ginny.

Blaise also glared at the three shaking his head, "For someone who professes loyalty twenty-four seven, you sure don't practice it." he then started leading Ginny out of the Gryffindor Common Room, whispering sweet nothings in Ginny's ear.

"Ron, you're a prat," Hermione snapped, twirling quickly and stomping up to her dormitory.

Ron's eyes grew in shock and he turned to Harry, hoping for some reassurance. Harry just shook his head with a sigh, turning back to his homework without a word.

* * *

"Ginny it'll be okay," Draco whispered, kissing the top of her head. Ginny shook her head slowly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"No, no it won't." she whispered quietly, "I don't know what I can do without my family…they're everything to me."

Blaise turned her softly, holding her by the shoulders while Draco held her around the waist. He gently nudged her chin with his finger until her sparkling green eyes locked with his blue, "You don't need them Ginny. We're your family now." he said firmly, holding her gaze.

Ginny sniffled softly, looking down at her feet. Blaise smiled, his teeth sparkling, "Listen to me, little one. You don't need them. You never will."

Draco then began kissing her neck softly, while gently massaging her hips. "You're ours now Ginny. No one can take you from us." he growled in her ear, "And if your family tries to stop us--" he stopped, kissing just below her earlobe.

Ginny gulped, slowly nodding. She was distracted enough by Draco's ministrations, but when Blaise started working down her collarbone, she completely lost concentration. She didn't even mind that they were in the middle of the corridor, standing right in front of the Fat Lady, who happened to be glaring at them. All she could focus on were the two men who had just claimed her their own.

"You really don't need them do you, Ginny?" Blaise whispered in her ear, nibbling on the cuff.

Draco followed Blaise's example, kissing up her neck to her ear, "Not when you're ours. Right, little one?" he muttered.

Ginny's head was a blur. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear…all she could do was feel. And all she could feel at the moment were Draco and Blaise's soft bites on the tip of her ears.

"You're right," she mumbled quietly, wanting the men to continue, "I'm yours."

Draco and Blaise's eyes locked on each other automatically and they smirked in unison before immediately attacking her neck. After a few minutes of…work…they came up and kissed Ginny on the cheek simultaneously.

"All ours," they whispered, looking at the deep red hickeys that were now apparent on her pale neck. Identical smirks appeared on their handsome faces before they wrapped their arms around her waist and lead her to their room.

**

* * *

**

**So uhm. Ergh. Didn't like this like at all.**

**But it was important for me to finish it because I have a certain red-headed friend who is trying to kill me…**

**Hahaha. So Macks. If you hate this….sorry.**

** Sorry it's so short too...  
**

**Yeah.**

**Do that reviewing thing.**

**It'll be a total party.**


	3. Prelude To Something

**So I realize that the last chapter was like SUPER cheesy, and I appreciate you all for not like, shooting me in the face. I'll try to work on the awful cheese factor from now on. **

**Thank you dearly for your reviews; thank you for waiting so long on me as well. It's all greatly appreciated.**

**And without further ado, here's the story.**

* * *

"I'm not hungry guys…I don't need to eat right now," Ginny whispered, turning away from the wide wooden doors that blocked them from the Great Hall.

Draco sighed, pulling her backwards, "Gin-bug, would you rather get it over with now, or have to deal with in every single one of our classes when a House who hasn't seen us yet is there?"

Blaise kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Draco's right, Gin," he smiled brightly at her, pulling open one of the giant doors, "You'll be okay."

Draco's arm was underneath her cloak, around her waist, his callused hand coming up underneath her dark green cami to caress the inside of her waist.

Ginny sighed as the pair started gently leading her into the hall and towards the Slytherin table. Biting on her lip; she tried not to focus on how the entire student body seemed to be staring at the three of them.

And they were staring. The trio made quite an unusual spectacle. While underneath Ginny's shabby robes, she wore old, torn, and weathered jeans and a dark green cami, both the Slytherins' were decked out in silk collared shirts, creased trousers, and dragon-hide boots underneath their costly cloaks. It was odd how well the three coordinated, as unintentional as it was for them.

Staring at the golden plate in front of her, chalk full of the food Draco and Blaise both piled onto her plate, claiming that she was too skinny for her own good. She had both her legs looped around her boy's legs, so they all had complete access to their hands. Shoving some food around on her fork, she tried to ignore the glares she was getting from the Slytherins behind Draco and Blaise's back.

Ginny had been through rumors, and she'd been through stares after her first year, but she always had her entire house on her side. Now; she was all alone with only two Slytherins who she'd only known for about two days. The weirdest thing about the whole situation is that she couldn't resist loving them, nor could she resist trusting them completely. The only thing that worried her was that they didn't have the same feelings back.

"Ginny, eat," Draco demanded, nudging her in the side.

Ginny's big green eyes looked sheepishly up at him, a blush on her face, "I did, Drake. I'm just not that hungry." she lied quietly, averting her vision from his intense gaze.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear so only she could hear, "Little one, don't lie to me," he pleaded, "Just have a piece of toast. For me? You need to eat something."

Sighing, she plucked the slice of toasted bread from her plate, biting into it delicately. When she finished her tiny meal, Draco smiled down at her, then kissed her once on the forehead, and once on the cheek, "Thank you, love. I'd hate for you to get weak during the day."

Ginny blushed, smiling up at him. Without thinking, she placed both her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him firmly on the lips. What she didn't expect, though, was for Draco to wrap one of his arms around her back while the other buried itself into her deep red tresses. Loosing herself in the kiss, Ginny completely forgot about being in the Great Hall, or anything else for that matter.

Especially her steaming brother, who was glaring furiously from across the hall.

* * *

Classes were awful. Dumbledore had decided that because she was with two seventh years, and that she already excelled in a few of her classes, that it would be best if Ginny just bumped up a year. The only good thing Ginny could find about being in seventh year classes was that she got to leave Hogwarts a year early.

Ginny also had to follow the Slytherin schedule, because it would be pointless for her to follow the Seventh Year Gryffindors. That meant Herbology and History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination with the Hufflepuffs and unfortunately for her, she had almost all of her classes including; Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms, with the Gryffindors.

Which meant she got to spend almost all of her time with her glaring brother, who couldn't resist taken every chance he got to put Ginny down. None of the other Gryffindors had a problem with hissing mean names at her under their breath either. The other houses were too scared of her 'boys' as she had begun to think of them as to do anything, but Gryffindors were far from intimidated.

* * *

"Whore," Thomas Dean coughed as he walked up to the front of the room to turn in his work. Ginny just sighed, bringing her arms around herself and looking down to the ground in shame. By the third class of the day, she had gotten used to it.

Blaise and Draco, on the other hand, were becoming more and more furious. During Defense Against The Dark Arts, it took all the power Blaise had to keep Draco holding onto Ginny and not out Avada Kedavra-ing every Gryffindor in the room.

Draco was becoming ridiculous with rage, and Ginny's silent and stoic behavior was doing nothing to keep him calm. If anything, her ignorance of the situation was making him even more furious, because she shouldn't even have to deal with ignoring it. Every bone in his body was just screaming for him to go decapitate the entire Gryffindor clan; but every time he even attempted moving away, Blaise was holding tight onto his arm, making sure he didn't move.

During Double Potions, Snape had given each student the task of making their own Versatum

Potion. It was a very specific process, where you had to insert exact ingredients at the exact second they were needed, or the entire potion would be worthless. Ginny had once again wrapped her legs around the boys so they could all work with both of their hands, and was working very diligently, trying to keep up with the rest of the class. She knew Snape wouldn't offer her any help or any free breaks because of her moving up a year, so she was working her face off trying to keep to the assignment.

After an hour and a half had passed by, Ginny was finally ready to insert the final ingredient. Staring at the clock in the front of the room, she reached for the pre-measured Bat's Breath quickly. She never saw Padma Patil walk up behind her until it was too late.

"Can I borrow you're knife?!" Padma asked loudly, shoving her shoulder into Ginny's as she 'reached' across their table for the knife.

Ginny yelped as her arm was jostled, throwing Bat's Breath everywhere. Without even glancing at the clock, Ginny knew that her Potion was ruined. Slumping back into her chair with a defeated sigh, she threw her arms on the table and buried her head in the crook of her elbow, sobs over taking her.

Draco growled slightly, cradling his arms over hers and burying his face into her hair, whispering gently into her ear. "You don't need people like that, Ginny. You deserve me. I'll always treat you right." he whispered softly, gently rubbing her back.

Blaise, on the other hand, had his wand raised at Padma Patil's throat, his blue eyes dark with fury, "You leave her alone," he snarled. The Indian gulped, her brown eyes wide with terror.

Just as he was about to scream out a particularly nasty curse, Snape placed a hand on his shoulder, "That is _quite_ enough, Mister Zambini," he murmured.

Blaise glared at him, sitting back in his seat, and started rubbing Ginny's back gently, leaving Gin and Drake to their moment as he continued to watch Snape.

"As for you, Miss Patil, fifty points from Gryffindor, and I expect to see you here for detention every night this month," he snapped, then turned to Blaise, "Tell Miss Weasley that her Versatum is not needed. I was keeping an eye on her, to make sure she didn't explode anything, and she had quite a handle on the Potion, before a certain student ruined it."

Blaise nodded, a small smirk on his face, then helped gather Ginny's things and lead her out of the dungeon, glaring at every single Gryffindor he passed.

* * *

Ginny's head was buried deep in Draco's shoulder, as she inhaled his scent. After two months of living with the boys, she had found that she liked and didn't like them both in different ways.

While Blaise was more understanding and carefree, he wasn't serious enough to keep Ginny happy. On the other hand, Draco was serious all the time, constantly bathing Ginny in testosterone-filled protection and attention, and sometimes smothering her with affection. Ginny mostly wished for the boys to meld together into one entity, so she could have the best of both, but she was more than content with what she had. A best friend with benefits with Blaise, and a masculine boyfriend in Draco, she was always treated like a Princess.

The only rain cloud on her parade, was her brother and the rest of her family. She had received letter after letter from furious Weasley's pestering her on her decisions. Not a single one of them felt any sympathy for her, including her parents. Her mother had sent a steaming Howler, that embarrassed Ginny beyond belief when it exploded in the middle of the Great Hall, ranting on and on about her maidenhood.

Ginny sighed, thinking about the letter she just received from Charlie, her favorite older brother. All the others affected her, but Charlie's broke her heart. While he didn't disown her like Ronald, he was still very disappointed in her and failed to grasp the entire situation.

It had kept her up for hours, rolled in a ball on Draco's lap sobbing, while Blaise gently stroked her back. They were so good to her; they both loved her more than she thought possible. Ginny had never once received this emotion from anyone else, but the intensity of which her boys were giving her, she was surprised she ever lived without it. Or them.

A silver tear made it's way down her cheek and onto Draco's chest. He stirred gently, shifting slightly so he could look down at his angel.

"Sorry for waking you, Drake," she whispered, still trying to make sure the man wrapped around her from behind still got his sleep.

He smiled softly, pulling Ginny up slightly so her head was on the pillow next to him and they were facing each other, their noses only inches apart, "It's alright, little one. I don't mind."

Ginny blushed, leaning in slightly to kiss Draco's lips gently, "You're so good to me," she mumbled after they pulled apart, "I don't deserve you at all."

It was at that moment, in his arms, that she realized that she loved him. More than anything in the world. He was it for her. The thought made her heart sped up and completely stop at the same time. She was going to marry this man. Nothing else mattered to her, not her brothers, or school, or her parents, or good, or evil, or anything. She was Draco's, and she was going to marry him if he let her. Marry him, and do everything he ever asked of her.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes. Reaching his hand up, he took a strand of her curling red hair into his hand, curling it around his index finger.

Smiling softly, Ginny also ran her hand through Draco's hair, "Just thinking about how much I love you," she whispered quietly, blushing and looking down, scared of how he'll take her new found revelation.

Grinning, Draco placed his hand under Ginny's chin, nudging it upwards so she was looking into his eyes, "I love you too, little one. I have for a long time now," he whispered, then he leant down and stole another kiss.

"What about Blaise," she asked, almost silently, feeling guilty over not feeling the same way about the boy wrapped up behind her.

Draco smirked, "He's a big boy. He can take it. And anyway, it's not like he doesn't have a clue already. There is something incredible between us and it's impossible not to see. That's probably why your brother is so furious; he realizes that we're supposed to be together and that I will kill him if he tries to stand in our way."

Blushing, Ginny twisted Draco's hair gently in between her fingers, staring into his coal blue eyes, "I'm glad this happened, Drake."

"Me too, Little One, me too," he said back, kissing her softly once more.

The couple alternated between kissing gently and staring deeply into each other's eyes in silence for the better part of an hour, before Draco blurted, "I want you to meet my parents."

Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes wide, "Are you nuts?!" she whispered harshly, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No, I am not 'nuts'," he retorted, "But you're going to have to meet them eventually."

Ginny shoved her head between Draco's shoulder, sighing, "No I don't…" she murmured.

Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled her up to his level, "Yes, you will. We're going to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas break. I'd rather have them be aware of you before you have to spend weeks with them."

"When?" Ginny asked with a sigh, closing her eyes in exasperation.

Draco grinned, rolling over so he was looming over her, "Tomorrow in Hogsmeade. I'll floo them as soon as Blaise wakes."

"Draco! I can't meet them _tomorrow!" _she wailed, albeit quietly, shaking her head, "I'll have nothing to wear!"

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes, "I'll buy you something nice before we meet them for lunch, alright?"

Ginny groaned, then nodded sheepishly, "Thank you." she mumbled.

"Anything for you, love." he finished, then he leant down and kissed her soundly on the mouth, further distracting Ginny from the problems she was _sure_ to face tomorrow.

* * *

**Well uhm; yeah. That basically followed NO plot at all but it got some things that were important in there…**

**Kinda one of those 'oh wow is she a failure of a writer or what?' kind of things.**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**

**I vote you do so now.**

**Mucho-Appreciato.**

**Bryer-Lynn**

**(((Macky! See you in an hour !)))**


End file.
